What happens at ET4 stays at ET4
by sarahbelikovcullen
Summary: A chance encounter at the Eternal Twilight convention is a lot more than five friends were expecting.  Gil birmingham, Chaske spencer and Charlie Bewley just didnt know what hit them when the encountered five women in a steam room.


_**Hi all, **_

_**The Characters in this story are very real and the Eternal Twilight Convention is also very real, the events that happen between the characters are however the product of four very active and vivid imaginations! This story is written as a narrative and this is the first time I have written this way so constructive criticism is more than welcome along with advice :)**_

_**We were very lucky to meet with some amazing people and make some fantastic Friends and the guest stars that were there were some of the nicest people we were lucky enough to meet so this story is dedicated to all that went :) enjoy xxxxxxxxx**_

Sierra, Carmel, Clara and Jeanette walked through the lobby of the luxurious Hilton Hotel where they were attending the Eternal Twilight convention.

The four girls had arrived with the intention of meeting friends that they had become close to after talking on Facebook for the last year. They had been disappointed when they had heard of some of the initial star guests having to pull out but had decided that they were going to go anyway. They made there way towards the main hall where the opening ceremony was about to take place and the guests were to be announced and introduced.

They sat down and looked around amazed to see so many people of all ages ranging from small children to middle aged women with a few men thrown in for good measure. The noise level was deafening as over a

thousand voices made their thoughts and opinions known regarding the confirmed guests and as to who would replace the missing guests.

The lights in the hall dimmed and the noise level rose higher as did the excitement that was emanating from the crowd. The stage that had been erected at the from of the room lit up and a tall figure emerged from the side. The figure introduced himself as Mark, one of the organisers and explained what would be happening over the weekend and what rules applied surrounding the guests.

"I now take great pleasure in introducing our guests to ET4, please put your hands together for, Leah Gibson, Chaske Spencer, Julia Jones, Bronson Pelletier and BooBoo Stewart!"

The guests came on amid cheers and whistles. The four girls looked at each other not quite believing the reaction that, in their opinion the seemingly bit part actors were receiving. They could have understood it if they had played larger parts in the films but apart from Chaske the others didn't appear all that much. Their musings were interrupted when a voice continued.

"We would also like to introduce to last minute surprise guests. We know that many of you were disappointed when others pulled out as we were too but we hope these make up for that. I have the greatest pleasure of introducing Charlie Bewley and the legendary Gil Birmingham!"

Clara and Sierra looked at each other in stunned disbelief their smiles huge. They opened their mouths and joined in with the screaming feeling like they were teenagers again seeing their idol for the first time. They were both Huge fans of Gil and were ecstatic that he was there.

Jeanette and Carmel had also added to the screaming when Charlie had come bouncing onto the stage as giddy as an over excited puppy, he posed for the photos, relishing the attention and wolf whistles but not in a way that made him appear obnoxious. He came across to the girls as having a fun loving personality and it was clear to see that he took pleasure from making the audience laugh.

Sierra, Carmel, Clara and Jeanette came out of the hall laughing and glowing at the fact that two of their favourite stars from the films had come to Birmingham.

"I cant believe that Gil is here," Sierra moaned in quiet ecstasy "Did you see his face and how broad his shoulders are! I feel like a seventeen year old again with a childish crush instead of a grown woman!"

Clara nodded her agreement her beautiful face was flushed with excitement. "I know did you see how tall he is and his hands? Oh my God they are like shovels I bet his dick is like a baby's arm!" She broke off as giggles erupted around her. "What? Sierra don't you dare tell me that you weren't thinking of something similar I saw your face and the drool coming from your mouth when he walked on."

"okay okay," Carmel admitted in defeat "I admit that he is nice, well nicer than I thought anyway and certainly not as old as he is made to look. Billy looks so different to Gil. I have to say though that I personally am more interested in Charlie. Fuck me did you see the muscles in that guys arms he could easily hold you up against the wall as he banged into you!"

At this Jeanette let out a quiet moan, "Did you see how tight his jeans were? He certainly looks like he is packing a nice size dick, I wonder if I can get close enough to have a good look."

"I noticed that as well. He like Rob has large hands and long fingers and is so tall so I would place money on it that it's HUGE!" Clara agreed "I cant wait for the photo shoots now so that we can get close enough to find out."

"Come on then ladies I think its time that we made ourselves beautiful for tonight and set up 'Operation seduce the hotties!"

The four girls made their way back through the lobby to the bank of lifts laughing as they went. They had each gone from slight disappointment at what they had deemed to be a slightly mediocre guest list to total euphoria at the addition of the two surprise guests who had been bestowed on them and had now bumped it up to an excellent guest list.

Once changed into their outfits for the evening the four friends met in the bar that was located in the lobby, each mildly surprised at how different the other looked once they'd had the chance to rest and change.

Sierra looked resplendent in a shimmering dark purple strapless dress that showed off her classical hourglass figure to perfection. Her red hair gleamed in under the lights and her navy blue eyes shone with excitement and anticipation for the night ahead away from the everyday pressures of family life.

Both Clara and Carmel had opted to wear trousers. Clara looked stunning in tight fitting black trousers that showed off her endless legs and a red corseted top that gave her a tiny handspan waist and made her boobs look fuller as they almost spilt from their cups. Her dark hair was short and she had spiked it giving her a very dramatic look with dark smoky eyes that complimented her beautiful face.

Carmel had decided on flared black with high Fuck Me Heels to add a little height to her tiny five foot frame. Her midnight blue top accentuated her curves perfectly and made every man in the vicinity stare. Her deep mahogany hair shimmered and sparkled as it fell in soft waves around her elfin face, her eyes like Sierras were alight with excitement and mischief as she too looked forward to the night ahead.

Everyone was amazed by the transformation in Jeanette, her model slim figure had been hidden all day under a heavy jumper and jeans. Nobody recognised the beautiful blonde in the elegant mini dress that clung to every inch of her body. The jade green eyes that had been hidden behind glasses were now framed with thick black lashes and glowed with amusement. Her gleaming blond hair hung straight to her shoulders glittered as she walked with confidence towards her three friends.

Sierra, Clara and Carmel were sat at a table in the bar enjoying their drinks when the stunning looking Jeanette arrived at their table and sat down. The three friends looked at her in complete confusion until she spoke.

"You all look amazing!"

"Jeanette is that you?" Clara asked stunned, "Wow you look so different that we didn't recognise you."

"I don't know whether I should take that as an insult or a compliment."

"Oh believe us it was most definitely a huge compliment. You look stunning your light was certainly hidden today."

"Hello my beautiful English Roses!"

A tiny dark haired Italian bombshell had arrived at the table and was immediately swamped by her four friends.

"Susanna where have you been? Oh its so good to finally meet you"

The girls had been looking forward to meeting her for so long, they had all met on facebook just over a year ago and had been brought together thanks to the common bond that they shared in their love for the Twilight Saga books and films. They had been wanting to arrange to meet up as they each felt as though the others were part of a very special family and when they had heard of the Twilight Convention they had all agreed that it had been the perfect place.

The five sat around the table discussing the guests that were there. They were all pleasantly surprised at how grounded and normal they seemed to be, especially the two women.

"Okay then ladies who is your favourite guest and why?" Carmel asked. "Mine are Gil of course as he seems to be so nice even if he is a little dirty minded and makes me laugh, BooBoo as he is just so sweet. Charlie is great as he is so funny and English of course. I also really like the girls as they are just so friendly and warm."

"Mine has to be Gil," Sierra said, " I also love his dirty mind and very dirty laugh and agree that he comes across as being very down to earth. I also love Charlie as he is funny and 'cos he has a nice arse. I just want to mother BooBoo he is just so sweet and respectful that I could take him home. The two girls are fantastic, they come across as just normal women with the same feelings and insecurities as the rest of us."

"My favourite has to be Chaske as he has such a sexy voice and very dirty laugh, Christ he almost made me cum when he first spoke." Sue continued on with a laugh in her voice. "I agree about BooBoo, he is just so sweet, I have met him a few times before and love that he has not changed at all and that he recognised me from previous times. Charlie is just yum! Need I say more? I agree too about the girls I think they are both amazing."

"Well my favourite has to be BooBoo." Jeanette looked scandalised as the others began to laugh. "Not like that, I'm not that much of a cradle snatcher. I just mean that he is so sweet and innocent and seems to be very loyal and family orientated which I think for someone so young is to be really admired. I love Charlie and Gil for their dirty minds and their laughs and couldn't agree more that they both have very nice arses."

"My favourites by far have to have been the girls" Clara added. "They are just so normal girls who have worked hard to get where they are and the don't appear to be taking anything for granted. They don't expect everyone to fall at their feet and worship them which I really like. I love Gil but I have done for a long time, I love the way that he enjoys winding the others up yet he also seems to be very protective of the younger ones. Charlie just had me in stitches, he is just so typically English and its good that he hasn't let the fame go to his head."

Finishing their drinks the five continued laughing and joking and it was agreed by them all that the guest line up had turned out to be better than expected and that they were all looking forward to the party that was supposed to replicate the Cullen's wedding reception.

Walking to the reception hall their ears were assaulted by nearly one thousand voices singing along to Supermassive Black Hole by Muse which had featured in the Twilight film and had also been on the original soundtrack. The room was enormous with a bar set up at one end and a large dancefloor. Decorations adorned the walls and tables including a large banner congratulating Mr and Mrs Cullen. A wedding cake and a replica of the fairy lit gazebo from the film were also featured.

The friends wandered over to the bar and ordered their drinks, they looked around trying to find somewhere to sit but every table was already taken. They noticed that a large crowd of young girls were grouped together and it took them a minute before they realised that Bronson was in the middle very clearly enjoying all the attention.

"Good evening ladies, are you enjoying yourselves so far?"

Sierra squeaked as the voice came from just above her head, it was a smooth as melted chocolate and just as addictive, she felt a shiver of lust race down her spine. She could feel the heat coming from the firm muscled body and the flood of moisture she felt in her underwear was testimonial to how attractive she found Gil Birmingham.

"Gil its a pleasure to meet you" Clara replied calmly trying her best not to laugh at Sierras complete inability to form a sentence. "Are you enjoying yourself? I have to say that it is good to have someone who is a little more mature here."

"More mature hmm, I don't know if I should be insulted." He laughingly said "And as for enjoying myself, I'm taking to five beautiful women and having a drink what more could any man want?"

"You certainly should not be insulted, it was meant in the best possible way to both Charlie and yourself. Don't get me wrong we like the younger actors but it is good to have someone who has a more mature intelligence to go with the looks and the talent. I'm Clara by the way."

Gil placed his hand on Sierras waist as he leaned forward to shake Clara's hand, letting out a quiet moan sierras faced flamed red.

"And who are the rest of you?"

"The Italian bombshell is Susanna, the blonde is Jeanette, Carmel is next to her and the blushing red head whose waist you are holding onto at the moment is sierra."

Gil leaned closer to Sierra as he shook the remainder of the groups hands, he squeezed her waist and her mind began to fight a war with her body as she instinctively wanted to rub her body up against his yet her mind was telling her that wasn't something that she should be doing. Eventually her mind won.

"Thank you for coming and spending the weekend in England with us." Sierra finally managed to say her voice husky with a mixture of nerves, excitement and lust. "We all hope that you are enjoying your visit."

"Well the more I'm drinking the more I'm enjoying. Well ladies I had better circulate. I hope you enjoy your weekend and I will see you again."

They waited until he was out of sight and hearing range before the five ladies erupted into teenage like screams.

"Oh my God! Did you see how tall and broad that bloke is?"

"Never mind that his hands are like fucking shovels, they could make sure that you were safe."

"Well girls I have to say that after what I felt against my back as he leant forwards are anything to go by then the old wives tales are most certainly true, they say that the size of a man is determined by the size of his hands, feet and height and fuck me its true!"

Carmel and Clara burst into childish giggles at Sierras words they had not seen this side of her and they couldn't help but laugh at how much more extrovert she appeared.

"Now then ladies this sounds like a very interesting conversation. Mind if we join in?"

The girls looked up in shock they had been laughing so hard they had noticed the people that had been stood listening to the tail end of their conversation. The laughter ended abruptly as they stared up into the smiling faces of Charlie Bewley and Chaske Spencer. Embarrassed chuckles erupted from Susanna and Jeanette.

"Hmm I don't really think that you could offer the correct point of view here. Susanna's naturally husky and heavily accented voice advised. "Although you may be of some use for a man's point of view. I'm Susanna and these beautiful ladies are some of my very best friends."

Susanna introduced the group and then promptly decided that she was going to say exactly what was on her mind, her verbal filter by this time was totally non existent.

"Chaske I have to say that you have a really dirty laugh, I wonder if your mind is just as mucky."

"That is something that you will have to try and figure out for yourself. Now come on and spill, tell us what the conversation that we walked in on was about."

"Well we were trying to decide if the old wives tale about the size of a man's dick is related to height, hand and foot size. We want to see if there is any truth in it."

Chaske spat his drink out and looked stunned by what Susanna had just said, it certainly wasn't what he had been expecting the petite Italian to come out with. Charlie was bent double his laughter booming out so loud that it was clearly heard over the music.

"In my opinion and this is from what I have seen in the gym changing rooms there maybe some truth to it. I must say that I have always compared favourably."

"Yeah Yeah I have heard that before. Prove it!"

"Susanna! You cant say that, what do you think they're going to do just drop their trousers in the middle of a room where there are almost nine hundred horny women filling it? Don't be stupid!"

Clara once again tried to be the voice of reason as the other three girls and Chaske laughed so hard that they were unable to speak. Charlie's cheeks were stained a brilliant red as he stuttered.

"well I...erm"

"Oh come on and grow a pair, you must have realised that she was only joking!"

Charlie and the gang turned to look at where the voice had come from. Standing there with a huge smile on his face was Bronson and hanging off his arm was a vision in electric blue that the girls knew well.

"Katie! Where the hell have you been?"

Katie's pale cheeks flushed a delicate shade of red and she moved closer to Bronson.

"Hi girls. I'm sorry I got talking to Bronson in the bar."

"Oh yeah Miss Katie I'm sorry to say but that blush is telling me a whole lot more."

Katie's blush deepened as Sierra began to laugh, she adored Katie and felt very protective of her even though there wasn't a huge difference in their ages and in many respects Katie had seen and done a lot more than Sierra had ever seen. Thankfully the feeling was more than reciprocated with all the girls. They trusted each other implicitly and had shared their deepest thoughts, fears and secrets with each other.

"Ladies it has been a pleasure meeting you. We look forward to seeing you again and talking again."

"Oh believe me," Carmel whispered to their retreating backs, "You will be seeing a lot more of us than you think if we get our way."

_**God I made myself laugh so much as I was writing this as a great deal of the things that were said did happen, My friend did tell Gil that she was glad that he was more mature and I shouted to both Gil and Charlie in the closing ceremony that they had nice arses and dirty laughs! I had such a fantastic time and cant wait for ET6! I will update this as soon as I can but I also have four other stories on the go too.**_

Whoops should maybe concentrate on just one but they nag at my brain until I let them out lol xxxxxxx


End file.
